a bizarre conversation
by waltzingwonders
Summary: "Your results?" Walter questioned. "All clear." Patrick answered confidently."Methods of protection?" he asked."Condom and Kat's on the pill." patrick said... "I never saw anything okay Mr Verona." Walter said  firmly. last episode,what happened after.


Kat and Patrick. the television series on abc, so pissed they cancelled it seeing as i am totally in love with ethan peck sighhhh. episode 10 season 2 or episode 20 season 1 whatever way you wanna look at it, basically the last episode before it got cancelled, where pat & kat are together in bed and walter walks in tee heee

* * *

"Can I ask you a favour?" Kat asked leaning up on her elbow, and as Patrick did the same to face her he grunted in agreement.

"Don't break my heart okay?" she said her face softening as she stared into his eyes, she couldn't handle the pain if he did. He continued to stare at her in awe, his face gentle like hers. How could she ever imagine after what they had just shared, that he could break her heart. "Okay" he replied, going against the soppy romantic replies that she wouldn't even dream he was capable of. His answer was simple, like the moment, perfect but simple.

"Can I ask you a favour?" Patrick said, suddenly serious. She smiled slightly hoping he was going to say what she was thinking. "What is it?" she asked smiling widely now. He was about to answer until his world came crashing down.

"I HEAR SOMEBODY COULD USE A HUG!" Dr Stratford said walking through Kat's bedroom door, to find the two teenagers naked, in the same bed with only Kat's sheets covering them. Kat and Patrick both sat up in despair, Kat pulling the sheets around her tighter than ever and awkwardly gazing at her father. There was no way to lie out of this one.

"I'M NOT LEAVING" Dr Stratford said.

Accepting defeat Patrick fell back onto the bed with a pillow covering his face.

"DAD…. I thought you were at a conference…" Kat said, trying desperately to clear the awkward tension out of the room.

"I came home early and a good thing I did!" he shouted not taking his eyes off of the evil manboy who had taken advantage of his daughter, he who had fooled her with his tossed hair and attractively low voice.

"GET OUT NOW!" Walter yelled pointing his finger at Patrick.

"But sir-" Patrick began to protest till Mr Stratford interrupted him, "NOW!" he screamed, his face turning bright red.

Patrick sighed and nodded, this was going to be embarrassing. He pulled the covers away and swung his legs over the edge of the bed revealing his naked body. He reached over to collect his boxers, jeans, shirt and jacket and as quickly as he could, not daring to face Kat's father got dressed. Lastly he slipped his boots on and stood up to face Walter. The two men stared at each other for a moment till Patrick leaned over the bed to lightly kiss Kat on the cheek, catching her off guard. He held her hand for a second and squeezed it giving her a last look, trying to make her understand how sorry he was. She could tell from his eyes and smiled softly. He left avoiding eye contact with Mr Stratford and walked quickly down the stairs.

He passed a sobbing Bianca in the living room with Cameron and the cheerleader friend whose name Patrick could never remember, he didn't even care but he did notice her macking on Cameron almost 99% of the day.

He was about to get onto his bike until he heard his name being called "I have a few words for you Mr Verona!" Patrick turned to see the still fuming Dr Stratford pacing towards him. "And I have a few for you sir. Well four actually and I would like to say them before you accuse me of taking advantage of Kat or lecture me on the percentage of teenage pregnancies " Patrick said , unafraid of the middle aged man before him.

"Oh do you know?" Walter said, unable to wait to hear the excuses the manboy would come up with.

"Yes sir I do, I said four words and here they are. I. Love. Your. Daughter." Walter certainly wasn't expecting that. He said nothing as the teenager in front of him continued.

"I love her so much that I could never do anything to hurt her, not ever. I have never met a girl like Kat in my whole life and I can't imagine ever meeting somebody like her or better. I know you don't think it sir but I am a pretty decent guy and from what you just saw I am certain you hate my guts right now but… sir I am sorry I had sex with your daughter… not that I regret it I mean she's great …erm what-what I mean to say is I'm sorry you disapprove, but please believe me sir I didn't push her into anything. We've thought it all through and we talked about it all before because no matter how much Kat denies it, she does listen to you Mr Stratford. We got tested and used protection and we wouldn't have done it if we weren't in love…. Well I hope she loves me too." Patrick breathed heavily after getting all that off his chest, he looked anxiously at Walter waiting for the storm to hit, but it didn't. Walter looked deep in thought and slowly but surely met the boy's eyes.

"Your results?" Walter questioned catching Patrick off guard.

"All clear." Patrick answered confidently.

"Methods of protection?" he asked as soon as Patrick had finished his sentence.

"Condom and Kat's on the pill." Patrick said feeling weird discussing this with Kat's father.

Silence filled the air as the two men looked at each other once more. Walter took a deep breath.

"I never saw anything okay Mr Verona." Walter said firmly.

"Sir?" Patrick said puzzled.

"If I never saw anything then it never happened. Do we understand each other Mr Verona?" Walter said again his mouth turning up very slightly at the corners. Patrick nodded. "Yes sir."

"Oh and Patrick…" Walter said before walking away. "One more question."

Patrick nodded.

"Do you really love her like you say you do?" he asked. Patrick smiled.

"Do you know what sir, I think I do." Patrick replied. Walter laughed softly.

"Then you'll need all the luck you can get, she won't be easy" Walter said walking away.

"Oh don't worry sir, I know." Patrick said softly before pulling his helmet on smiling and drove his bike away. He only had one word to describe his conversation with Walter Stratford.

Bizarre.

* * *

just a little idea i had.


End file.
